1. The Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate generally to systems and methods for providing a user interface. More specifically, one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods of providing a user interface used in connection with composing and sending an electronic communication.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Electronic or computing devices, including mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets), have created numerous ways for people to connect and communicate with one another. For example, a user can send an electronic communication to one or more other users, or post an electronic message within an online forum. An electronic communication may include text, images, video, and/or other data.
User interfaces (e.g., graphical user interfaces or “GUIs”) facilitate interaction between a user and a computing device. In particular, a user interface provides a user the ability to control the operations of the machine through user input. Based on user input through a user interface, the machine provides output (e.g., through program output).
A number of disadvantages exist with respect to traditional user interfaces used in connection with composing and sending electronic communications. For example, some traditional user interfaces are inefficient in allowing users to include photos, video, location information, tags, and/or other data in an electronic communication. Moreover, traditional user interfaces do not provide a convenient way for a user to preview the contents of an electronic message (e.g., photos) prior to sending the electronic message. Therefore, the process of composing and sending an electronic communication can be both time-consuming and frustrating for a user.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in improving user interfaces used in connection with composing and sending electronic communications.